1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to thin-film capacitors and more specifically to a thin-film capacitor with a field modification layer and methods for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin-film capacitors increasingly have thinner insulator and electrode layers. Thinning of the insulator layer, however, poses several problems in such capacitors. In particular, enhanced electric field at the corners of the electrode layers can generate higher leakage current at the periphery of the thin-film capacitors. In certain instances, leakage current can be large enough to cause insulator breakdown at the electrode layer edges. Insulator breakdown is more likely to happen in thin-film capacitors with thinner insulator layers. Susceptibility to insulator breakdowns lowers the reliability of thin-film capacitors.
Thus, there is a need for improved thin-film capacitors and methods for forming the same.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.